When the Partnership Ends
by epaige.chuckles
Summary: "You're high maintenance. No wonder you can't keep a boyfriend." "I'm finished Castle. I'm done with this." "Kate I'm not finished talking to you!" "But I am. It's you or me. The NYPD cannot have both." What happens when it ends?
1. Chapter 1

**When the Partnership Ends: Chapter One**

"I'm finished Castle. I'm done with this."

"Oh come one!"

"No Castle. This needs to stop!"

"I was trying to help!"

"Yeah, and look what happened!"

"I didn't mean for that to happen Kate and you know it!"

"But that's just it Castle. You never mean for it happen and it always dose! I'm always the one that has to save your sorry arse so you can go home to your daughter!"

"You make it sound like I do it on purpose!"

"Castle, can we not do this now. I need some space."

"Because everything is always about the famous NYPD detective. Whatever she wants, she gets!"

"That's a low blow Castle. That is so not true and you know it!"

"Really? I'm not sure what I know. All I know is that you're high maintenance. No wonder you can't keep a boyfriend."

_Kate turned her face away from Castle. That hurt. She collected her bag, gun, badge and jacket and started to walk towards the elevator._

"Wait Kate, I didn't mean it!" 

"No Castle. We both know you did. I'm done."

"Kate I'm not finished talking to you!"

"But I am. It's you or me. The NYPD cannot have both."

_Kate walked through the elevator doors and hit the button for the ground floor. The doors slowly closed and as she looked up, Castle saw a tear slide down her cheeks. He had really stuffed up this time._


	2. Chapter 2

**When the Partnership Ends: Chapter Two**

**A/N: So I have slightly changed this chapter. I have removed Violet because I think it is going to be easier to write. I am so sorry to everyone who had already read this chapter :)**

Lanie watched her best friend with sad eyes. A month had passed and nothing had changed between the detective and mystery writer. They still weren't talking and it was driving everyone crazy. Kate was sitting at her desk staring at the chair sitting beside it. Esposito walked up and stood next to the ME.

"Castle is the same. I talked to Alexis and she said he's miserable," Esposito said. Lanie looked at him and sighed.

"We need to do something," Lanie said. Kate looked up at the pair and instantly knew what they were talking about. She rolled her eyes and went back to her paperwork. Her desk phone rang and Lanie and Esposito watched as she switched to her detective mode.

"She needs him right now. You can tell. She's going through something no one should have to go through alone and she's shutting everyone else out because of him. When I see him, I am going to give him a piece of my mind!" Lanie said. Esposito sighed.

"He's feeling pain to over all this. Alexis said he can't write a decent chapter because he misses her. They're both failing miserably this fighting thing. She wants his advice and he wants his muse. They need to work it all out," Esposito said. Lanie pulled Esposito back into the hallway.

"You don't know, Kate hasn't told you?" Lanie asked.

"Told me what?" Esposito asked. Lanie shook her head.

"She needs to be the one to tell you not me. You should talk to her. You're like a brother to her," Lanie said before she kissed his cheek and walked away. Esposito watched his girl walk away and turned back to look at Kate who was looking at a picture with a tear in her eye.

"Hey Becks, what's up?" Esposito said as he walked towards her. Beckett looked up and placed the picture back in its original spot.

"Let's go for a walk," Kate said as she stood up. Esposito nodded and grabbed his coat before the pair left for their walk. They ended up in Central Park when Kate finally decided that it was time to tell Esposito what was going on.

"Lanie told you to talk to me didn't she?" Kate asked as they sat down on a park bench. Esposito nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Kate. She didn't say what had happened but just that I had to talk to you," Esposito said. Kate smiled.

"It's fine. I'll explain everything to you. I will warn you, it's a long story," Kate said.

"Well as long we don't have a body drop, than we're fine," Esposito said with a smile. Kate smiled.

"Well it started when my sister Sarah died. She had cancer and her husband had died about a year and a half before in Iraq so her daughter, Imogen, my niece, went to live with my oldest sister Jordana and brother-in-law Jax in Australia. Have I lost you yet?" Kate asked. Esposito shook his head. No.

"Okay so a yesterday I got a call from an officer in Melbourne, there had been a car accident," Kate said.

"So that's why you were talking to the Captain yesterday," Esposito said. Kate nodded.

"Yeah, Jordana and Jax along with their middle son Kendall and youngest daughter Violet were in the accident. Kendall was the first to go and then Jordana. Jax hung in there for a while but he passed away late last night. I'm flying over there tomorrow afternoon to be with their other kids, Ian, Dakota and Immy. They're all left without their parents," Kate said. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Esposito placed a hand on hers.

"Kate, I am so sorry!" Esposito said. Kate gave him a small smile in return.

"I can be their legal guardian if I want but Ian is their oldest and he's 20 so he can take custody of them but I don't know how well he's going to go because Dakota and Immy are both 15 and I just; I don't know how they're going to cope. I lost it when my mum died let alone both my parents," Kate said her tears falling quicker.

"Kate, you are going to be fine. You are an amazing, strong, inspirational women that can do anything. If you take them on, you have the support of all of us behind you. We are always going to be here for you and we are behind you every step of the way," Esposito said. Kate smiled. She loved her co-workers.

Kate stood up and wrapped her arm around his neck. She wept on his shoulder and he just held her close. She was a sister to him and to her, a brother who would do anything for her. He kissed the top of her head.

"Thank-you Javi, that means so much to me. You are practically a brother to me and I don't know what I would do without you," Kate said with a smile. Esposito smiled.

"Come on, Ryan gets back from his honeymoon soon. We promised we'd welcome him back," Esposito said with a smile. Kate nodded.

**CASKETT**

It had been three days since Kate had left to see her nephew and her nieces in Australia and Ryan and Esposito were busy doing nothing. They were playing games and finishing up over due paperwork. Lanie was sitting beside Esposito while he finished his paperwork. They were just sitting around when an icon popped up on Esposito's screen.

_**KateBeckett wants to video chat.**_

"Yo Becks! How's everything down under?" Esposito asked with a smile.

"Hey guys. Just wanted to check in. How is everything going?" Kate asked.

"Girl, you need to stop checking in with us! What's going on with you?" Lanie asked.

"Me, I'm getting there. It's great seeing the kids again. They remind me so much of their parents. Dakota is so much like Jordana in looks and she has Jax's personality to a tee!" Kate said with a smile.

"KATE! What's for tea?" a voice yelled. Kate smiled at the screen. Soon two people appeared in the doorway.

"Dakota, Ian, come here. I want to introduce you to some of my friends," Kate said. Dakota and Ian walked over and sat down next to Kate.

"Hi!" She said with a smile. Her eyes were red and puffy and you could tell she'd been crying but overall, it looked like she was putting on a brave face. Ian just waved.

"Dakota, Ian this is Lanie Parish, Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan," Kate said pointing to each one as they waved through the screen to her.

"Lanie, Espo and Ryan, this is Ian and Dakota Levi, my nephew and niece," Kate said. It was Ian and Dakota's turn to wave at the three on the other side.

"Who's that in the background?" Dakota asked. It was a simple question but when they turned around everything seemed to stop. Lanie quickly stood up and pulled the man backwards.

"That is Richard Castle," Kate said. "The mystery writer."

"Oh, Kate…I'm sorry! I truly am! I didn't know what he looked like. I'm sorry," Dakota said.

"It's fine Dak. It really is. It's not your fault," Kate said wrapping her arms around her niece. Esposito watched as his girl walked away with the mystery writer.

"What are you doing here Castle?" Lanie asked.

"I was looking for Kate. I wanted to apologize but it looks like she moved on already," Castle said.

"WOAH! Hold on there writer boy! That is not what is going on!" Lanie said.

"Oh really? Well it certainly looks like there is something going on," Castle said.

"That, that is Ian," Lanie started before being interrupted by Castle.

"I don't really care what his name is. Whatever it was I thought I was doing, is so not worth it," Castle said before walking away. Lanie walked back over to the screen and sat down on the chair.

"So, what happened there?" Kate asked.

"He thought you and Ian were dating," Lanie said. Ian raised his eyebrows at Lanie on the other side.

"That was a joke right? I mean, don't get me wrong…Kate is beautiful and I love her to pieces but she's my aunty and that would seriously just be wrong!" Ian said looking at Kate. She smiled. She really loved being around the kids.

"Oh yeah, so Kate…what is for tea?" Dakota asked.

"What do you want?" Kate asked.

"Pizza," Dakota said. Ian nodded and smiled. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Order Pizza and I'll be down soon," Kate said with a small laugh as Dakota and Ian went running down the stairs.

"They seem like sweet kids," Ryan said with a smile. Kate nodded.

"Yeah, they are," Kate said.

"Are they coming back to NY with you?" Lanie asked. Kate nodded.

"Yeah, they decided that it would be good to get away for a bit. Seeing as you don't have any active cases, I've sent you all an e-mail. I need you to help me house hunt," Kate said. Esposito's eyes lit up.

"Really? You're putting me in charge of finding you a house?" he asked with a massive grin.

"Don't make me regret it Espo!" Kate said with a laugh.

**CASKETT**

"So…" Alexis asked just as soon as Castle stepped back into the loft. "How did it go? Was Kate happy to see you?" Alexis asked.

"She wasn't there. She was in Australia, with her boyfriend," Castle said. Alexis looked at her dad.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked. Castle nodded his head.

"I am officially done with that woman. She has officially broken my heart and I am done," Castle said. Alexis looked at the distant look in her father's eyes. It was true. He had given up.

"What about Nikki Heat?" Alexis asked.

"I'm writing the last chapters of the last book and then Nikki Heat, is dead to me," Castle said with a look of determination her face. Nikki Heat was going to die a slow painful death in the last Nikki Heat book and Rook, he was going to be all torn about it and then find someone else. It was exactly what he had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**When the Partnership Ends: Chapter Three**

Kate sat at the kitchen smiling. She was watching Ian and Dakota fight over the remote while Immy walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of juice. Ian and Dakota continued to fight over what they were gonna watch until they came to a channel and froze. Kate looked up when the fighting had stopped and sighed when she saw that Big Time Rush was on. Kendall had been one of the stars of the show playing Kendall Knight. The show was finishing and then the faces of the other three members came on the screen.

"_Hey we're Big Time Rush and we're inviting you to watch our marathon dedicated to our lost member and best friend, Kendall Levi. During this marathon we are going to remember Kendall and all he stood for and how much he meant to us." One of the other members James Maslow said._

"_We're going to show all our episodes and we're going to reveal some of our never before seen footage of behind the scenes and some of the things that we got up to as a group. He was an amazing person and we're going to miss him but never forget him." Logan Henderson said._

"_If you want to say something about Kendall then you can call or SMS the number on the bottom of the screen and we will show them all and read some of them out during the time when there are adds or in between episodes. We hope we hear from you all and Kendall Levi…you are our best friend and we are never ever going to forget you buddy." Carlos Pena Jnr. said._

Ian picked his phone up and began to type in a message. He hit send and then showed Dakota, Immy and Kate what he had written.

_Thank-you Carlos, James and Logan._

_You were like brothers to Kendall and he loved like brothers._

_You helped him when he was missing his family in Oz and for that, we are forever grateful._

_Kendall was an amazing brother and would do anything for us. _

_There are some videos I will e-mail you that you are welcome to show._

_We all love and miss him so much and we are so thankful for what you are doing for him now._

_Many thanks and best wishes for BTR, _

_Ian and Dakota Levi._

_Kate and Jim Beckett _

_and Immy Riley._

_His remaining family._

Dakota smiled at her brother and followed him to his laptop. Kate watched as the two of them picked some videos they were going to send. She needed to get them out of the house. She had a few more days off to settle in but they were set to go house shopping so she had to see the boys about what houses they had found.

When Dakota and Ian walked back over to the lounge Kate set the TiVo to tape the rest of the Nick special and turned the TV off. Ian, Dakota and Immy looked at Kate.

"We're going house shopping. We need to get out of the house for a while. I have to drop by work and get some files and then we'll get some lunch and look for some house after," Kate said. The kids nodded and headed back to their shared guest room to change. They came out around 15 minutes later fully dressed and ready to leave.

"Okay so now, don't get corrupted by the boys! No matter what they say or do, don't listen to them! Even if they are stories about me…especially if they're stories about me!" Kate said warning the three of them as they stepped off the elevator.

"Katie, we're already corrupted by Ian. I don't think they can do much worse than him," Dakota said smiling the smile that could brighten a room. When she smiled, it was contagious and everyone around her smiled. Ian smiled and wrapped around Dakota's shoulders.

"There's the smile we love," Ian said before he turned and hit her arm. When Dakota looked at him shocked Ian replied, "That was saying I corrupted you when I clearly did not!" Dakota smiled and Kate rolled her eyes. She thought Castle was bad…between Dakota, Immy and Ian…they were 10 times worse.

"BECKETT!" Esposito said when he saw their boss. Kate smiled and gave Espo and Ryan a hug. Dakota waved to the two detectives and they smiled at her.

"Hi…Dakota right?" Esposito asked. Dakota nodded.

"You remembered," Dakota said with a smile.

"Hard to forget someone as pretty as you," Esposito said. Kate scowled at Espo.

"Two things there Espo…A. She's 15 and B. Lanie," Kate said. Esposito looked at Kate.

"I wasn't hitting on her! I was just saying she was pretty!" Esposito said with his arms raised. Dakota smiled.

"Are you going to be like this when it's meet the aunt when we get boy friends?" Dakota asked. Kate nodded.

"Yep. And Ryan and Esposito will have to meet them too," Kate said with a smile. Immy looked between Kate and the two other detectives.

"Remind me never to bring a date home. Ever," Immy said with a small smile. Kate rolled her eyes.

"So boys, what do you have for me?" Kate asked. Ryan and Esposito went to their desks and pulled out files from their desk draws and walked over to Kate.

"Can we help inspect them?" Esposito asked. "I mean we did all the hard work." Kate rolled her eyes.

"We'll see. So how many are there?" Kate asked.

"Well…we found 7 that we thought would be great and then there were 4 that were good and 5 that were iffy," Ryan said handing the files over. Kate flipped through a few files and turned to the kids.

"Ready for lunch?" Kate asked. The kids nodded.

"As long as they come. I wanna get to know the people who are going to be interrogating our friends and dates," Dakota said with a smile. Kate nodded and the boys grabbed their coats and headed towards the elevator with Kate and the kids.

**CASKETT**

Castle was sitting in their lounge area when Alexis was channel surfing and flicked on a channel which made Castle look up. It was Nickelodeon and Castle was watching a video that featured one Kate Beckett.

"Alexis, what is this?" Castle asked.

"It's Nickelodeon. One of the boys in this show was killed in a car accident in Australia about a week and a half ago or something. They're doing this in memory of him," Alexis said.

"Why is Kate Beckett there?" Castle asked.

"Did you read the letter that came in the mail? It was from Kate," Alexis said. Castle shook his head. No.

"Well, the boy that died, Kendall Levi, is Kate's nephew. Her sister, brother-in-law, nephew and a niece were killed in the same accident. She's got full custody of her other nieces and nephew. The boy you saw with Kate, was her nephew Ian. He's 20," Alexis said. Castle looked at his daughter.

"How do you know all this?" Castle asked. Alexis sighed.

"I went and saw her. She had just got back from Australia and explained everything to me then. Dad, you both said some equally horrible things to each other and yet Kate is saying that it's her fault for snapping at you. She's willing to take full blame, and you won't even speak to her!" Alexis said getting frustrated with her dad. Castle looked at his daughter shocked.

"Alexis, I asked you not to talk to her!" Castle said. "Why would you do that to me?"

"Because dad! You were miserable and you wouldn't tell me anything! At least I was trying to find out the truth! You basically called her a bitch in your dedication for your new book! She was horrified that you thought so badly about her!" Alexis said before standing up and walking away. Castle put his head in his hands. He really should have thought all this through.

**CASKETT**

Kate was sitting at a booth with Dakota, Immy, Ian, Esposito, Ryan and Lanie. They were all just chatting and having fun. They were learning a lot about each other and how things were before the kids moved to NY to live with Kate.

"I miss Australia but I am glad to be here. There are so many memories in Oz and the accident was near our house. We lived in a court so we had to drive past the scene whenever we needed to go somewhere which was harder than ever. We basically just had to close our eyes to go through it every day," Dakota said.

"I honestly don't know how you guys did that. It would have been horrible," Kate said. Ian nodded.

"It's even harder when they're sports stars and there are people taking photos every day. You couldn't go anywhere without someone following you hoping you would have a break down," Ian said sadly. Dakota placed her head on his shoulder.

"Anyway, new topic!" Immy said not wanting to talk about the accident anymore. "Which house first?" Immy asked. Kate sighed looking at some of the files they had on the table.

"Well which one do you want to see first?" Kate asked.

"The one with the pool…?" Dakota asked with a grin. Kate smiled and rolled her eyes.

"So we want to see that first? Well what does it have?" Kate asked.

"It has 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, open plan living down stairs, 3 car garages and an outdoor entertaining area and pool," Esposito said with a smile. "I found that one."

"Why do we need 6 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms?" Ian asked.

"The bathrooms are all attached to a room. So there would be one each and then another for the guest room?" Ryan said.

"It sounds good to me! We wouldn't have to fight over showers in the morning and we would be able to get ready and not have to fight over who gets first dibs," Dakota said. Kate nodded.

"That would actually be a good idea. Let's just go and have a look at the house and then decide," Kate said. The kids nodded. Kate paid the bill and left a tip. They all headed to the house where they met with the realtor. They looked through the house and decided it was perfect. The kids loved it and so did Kate. It was the right price so they took it.

"We can move in as soon as we want," Kate said. The three teens nodded.

"We need more furniture though," Immy said. " We don't have a bed or anything." Kate nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, let's get crackin!" Lanie said with a smile. "Shopping time?" she asked. Immy and Dakota looked at Kate with anticipation. Kate smiled at their eagerness and looked at Ian who shrugged and had a look on his face that said 'If you say no, they will beg.' Kate smiled.

"Okay, okay. Let's go then!" Kate said with a smile hoping she was knowing what she was getting herself in for.

**A/N: thank-you to everyone who has reviewed…all 6 of you and to everyone who is following this story and or made it a favourite and or followed me as an author. Makes me smile and want to write more :) keep up the good work and I hope you are liking it ;) **

**Don't stress…Rick and Kate will face off again soon…STAY TUNED ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**When the Partnership Ends: Chapter Four**_

Castle walked into the kitchen feeling really bad. Alexis was sitting at the counter finishing off some homework that wasn't due for another week.

"Alexis, was she really hurt by my dedication?" Castle asked. Alexi looked up from her laptop.

"Dad you wrote and I quote, _'KB, some people don't deserve happiness. I hope you don't.' _ How do you expect her to react dad? I won't be surprised if she never wants to see you again. I mean, she was dealing with her sister's death and a whole lot more when everything happened and then you let the whole world know you don't want her to be happy. Good work dad!" Alexis said with raised eyebrows.

"I've really screwed up haven't I?" Castle asked his daughter. She nodded her head.

"Yep oh and she won't read your book. Lanie warned her not to and quite frankly I think the dedication put her off," Alexis said closing her laptop.

"Will you help me fix this?" Castle asked his daughter.

"As long as YOU are going to be the one to apologize first. She really has nothing to apologize for. Oh and Grams rang. She read the book," Alexis said before heading back up the stairs and to her room. Castle sighed. He knew that his mother and daughter adored Kate and that they were going to want him to fix it.

**CASKETT**

Kate was standing with a worn out look on her face when they were waiting in line to pay for all the furniture for their new house. They had brought all the furniture for the house. Lanie, Ryan and Esposito had been a big help and they had helped to pick our furniture for each room. It had been great to take her mind off everything.

After paying they decided that they were going to go out for tea. The furniture was going to arrive tomorrow and it was a Saturday so they didn't have to work. They walked into Remy's and sat in a booth big enough for all of them. They were smiling and ordering their food when Castle walked in with his ex-wife Gina. Kate looked up and her heart sank. Even though what had happened Kate still dreamed of the fairy tale where she would end up with Castle.

"Kate, we can go somewhere else," Dakota said when she saw where her eyes had drifted. Kate shook her head.

"No. No it's fine. It was bound to happen eventually," Kate said. "We shouldn't let it ruin our night. We've had a good day and it's not going to finish on a bad note," Kate said. Lanie was sitting on one side and gave her hand a squeeze and Dakota placed her head on her shoulder.

"You're an amazing person Kate. Not everyone would be willing to take on a 20 year old and two 15 year olds after their families died," Ian said giving her a smile. Kate smiled and reached over Dakota and kissed his cheek.

"I would always take you on," Kate said. "You are family and family is the thing that is most important."

**CASKETT**

Castle looked over and saw them all sitting in a booth together and couldn't help but feel hurt that he hadn't been invited and then he remembered that he had been the one to hurt Kate with what he said and the dedication. He looked over a Gina and then at Kate. What was he doing? He needed to be on his knees grovelling to Kate for her forgiveness not wining and dining his ex-wife.

"Gina, I have something to do. I'm sorry but I need to do this," Castle said. Gina followed his eyes and saw he was looking at Kate Beckett and sighed. She nodded and kissed his cheek before walking out of the restaurant. Castle turned and looked at his former muse. He had a lot to do to make up for what he had said and done.

Kate was watching out of the corner of her eye when she saw him look directly at her and then said something to Gina before she walked out and Castle started walking towards their table. She turned away and Dakota gave her hand a squeeze and whispered into her ear.

"Hear him out," Dakota said with a smile. Kate looked at her niece and sighed. Castle stopped at the end of the table and smiled at his former friends and muse.

"Hi. Kate, can I please talk to you?" Castle asked looking down at the ground before looking up at Kate who was looking at the kids sitting at the table. One of the girls, he didn't know which one, nodded their head and Kate sighed and excused herself from the booth and followed Castle to a table. They were finally going to talk.

**CASKETT**

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ian asked as the remaining 6 at the table watched Castle and Beckett talk to one another about who knows what.

"I don't know but I hope they're sorting it all out," Lanie said watching her best friend.

"Well, it's a good start that they're still talking and it's been…15 minutes since they sat down over there," Dakota said.

"They haven't started to fight…although, Becks hasn't really said much though…" Esposito said. Immy nodded her head in agreement. The waiter brought over another round of drinks. Dakota took a sip and placed it down to finish watching what was happening with Castle and Beckett. After a few minutes something felt wrong.

"Is it hot in here?" Dakota asked quietly. Ian shook his head.

"Nope. Thought it was kinda chilly," Ian said with a shrug. Dakota brushed it off and went back to looking at Kate and Castle.

**CASKETT**

Kate sat and listened to what Castle was saying.

"You're not the only one who should be saying sorry Castle. We both said things that we regret and that where hurtful but that doesn't change that what we said, because everything we said, there had to be an element of truth behind it," Kate said with a sigh.

"That's what I want to say sorry for," Castle said. "I know what I said hurt you and I know that my book just added more hurt and I really am sorry!" Castle said.

"Castle, I hear what you're saying but I need some time. I have to get use to the fact that I am now a legal guardian of three kids and right now, they're the ones that need me right now and…" Kate said before she was interrupted.

"KATE!" Immy screamed. Kate lifted her head and looked towards the table she was recently sitting at and it was a blur of activity. Kate quickly got up and ran over to the table with Castle not far behind her. When she got there she gasped. Dakota was lying on Ian's lap with her eyes closed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Kate asked frantic.

"I think someone spiked her drink," Lanie said. "We need to get to a hospital."

"Ian are you right to grab her?" Kate asked. Ian nodded his head and carefully slide out of the booth with Dakota in his arms. "Ryan, Espo, can you please get a warrant for the security footage from the restaurant. I want to know who did this and why." Ryan and Esposito nodded and headed off for the security footage. Castle had disappeared and when they stepped outside the restaurant and he was waiting with the car door open.

"I'll drive. That way you can be in the back with Ian and the girls," Castle said. Kate nodded and she and Immy slid in the back seat where Ian was already seated cradling Dakota's head. Lanie got in the front seat next to Castle and they sped off towards the hospital.

**CASKETT**

Esposito and Ryan were sitting at their desks watching through the security footage that they were given. So far they had seen nothing. Captain Montgomery walked out and looked at the two boys. They weren't meant to be working and especially this late at night.

"What are you two doing here?" Montgomery asked.

"Kate's niece, Dakota she was poisoned or drugged or something tonight. She's at the hospital with Kate," Ryan said with a sigh.

"Why does some target a 15 year old?" Esposito asked.

"Maybe she wasn't the target or maybe it was just random." Ryan said. Esposito sighed.

"Do you know how she's doing?" Montgomery asked.

"They were running some tests and should find out around 10pm so in about half an hour we'll get an update," Esposito said as he checked the time. Montgomery nodded.

"Have you found anything?" Montgomery asked. Ryan and Esposito shook their heads. No. "Then go. Go be with Kate and everyone else at the hospital. It'll all still be here in the morning," Montgomery said. Ryan and Esposito nodded their heads and stood up. They grabbed their jackets and left for the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

_**When the Partnership Ends: Chapter Five**_

_**A/N: I know nothing about Anthrax and its antidote and stuff so I am making it up for this story :)**_

_**K, Cool!**_

"Castle, you don't have to stay here. You can go home," Kate said as she walked toward where he was standing.

"There's no where I would rather be Kate. You're supporting Immy and Ian so I'm here to support you," Castle placing a hand on her shoulder. Kate smiled.

"Thank-you Castle," Kate said before she turned to talk to the doctor who was walking out of Dakota's room. Kate walked over to him and Ian and Immy stood up.

"How is she?" Ian asked.

"We think she ingested a form of anthrax. She said that she was feeling hot?" the doctor asked. Immy nodded her head.

"Well that would most likely be because of the fever. We're administrating an antidote and we just have to wait and see how her body takes to it," the doctor said. Kate sighed.

"What happens if her body doesn't take to the antidote?" Kate asked.

"We have a few things we will try but they are not as effective and there is no grantee that they will work. We're going to do all we can for her though. You can see her now. She's still out of it but she should wake up again soon," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Kate said as she shook her hand and headed into Dakota's room. Before she stepped into the door she turned and kissed Castle's cheek.

"Thank-you for everything you have done. I'll keep you updated," Kate said as she smiled and headed into Dakota's room. Castle sighed. At least he had talked to and apologized to Kate. They were on better terms and were speaking now.

**CASKETT**

"How was your date?" Alexis asked as soon as Castle stepped through the loft door. Castle sighed and looked at his daughter who was leaning on the kitchen bench.

"Gina went home. Kate was at the restaurant and I talked to her before everything went pear shaped," Castle said. Alexis straightened up.

"You didn't fight again did you?" Alexis asked eyeing her dad carefully.

"No, no we actually sat and talked. I apologized and she apologized but then one of her nieces got poison and I helped get her to the hospital. She actually kissed my cheek," Castle said placing a hand to where Kate had kissed his cheek. Alexis smiled.

"Dad, that's great! Well, not that her niece had to go the hospital, but that you talked about everything," Alexis said with a smile as Castle's phone chimed signalling he had a message.

_Anthrax poisoning. _

_They're giving her the antidote but her body hasn't accepted it yet. _

_Thank-you for everything you did tonight. It means a lot._

_Feel free to drop by…I owe you a coffee. _

_Thank-you Castle._

Rick smiled and Alexis looked over the top and read the message and smiled at her dad.

"Looks like things are going well with you two now," Alexis said with a smile. Castle nodded with a small smile. Alexis patted her dad's shoulder, took her water and headed upstairs to finish her homework. Castle looked at his phone and read the message again before typing in his reply.

_No problem. _

_I guess you'll be staying there tonight so how about I bring a decent breakfast for you tomorrow morning?_

Castle didn't have to wait long to receive a reply from Kate.

_Sure. Bring enough for Immy and Ian too. _

_Oh…and coffee?_

Castle laughed. Of course his breakfast was going to include coffee.

_Of course._

_Cya tomorrow._

Castle sighed and headed towards his office. He began to type on his laptop and the words kept following. He was up most of the night typing away and by the end when he called it quits he had written half a book and had written done another 5 ideas before the book would end.

**CASKETT**

Kate was sitting in one of the chairs in Dakota's room with her knees pulled her chin. She was watching what Immy and Ian and the way there were sitting next to Dakota. Ian was holding one of her hands and Immy was asleep with her head resting on Dakota's chest.

Kate had barely sleep a wink all night over worry that Dakota wasn't going to take well to the antidote and that she was going to lose her and then Ian and Immy were going to hate her more than they do now. Even though they hadn't said much she could see it in their eyes.

Kate got up and walked out into the corridor. She needed some fresh air and walked to the elevator and went down to the ground floor before stepping out into the warm summer air. She took in a deep shaky breath and let a tear slide down her cheek.

How was she meant to look after the kids with when in the first two weeks of having them, one gets poisoned? If Jordana and Jax were still alive, they would have killed her! But then if Jordana and Jax were alive then she wouldn't have to look after them and then Kendall and Violet would be alive and then she would see them holidays and Christmas.

Maybe she should get them to stay with her dad. He's looked after and raised kids before. He would do a better job at raising them and it would be a lot better for them all with them not getting targeted because of her job and because of who she was. Everything in her life had changed and she hadn't really had time to think about it.

It was basically fly to Oz. Have the funerals. Pack the kids. Move to NY. Buy a new house. Get furniture and then that all ended in Dakota being in hospital fighting for her life. She felt a presence behind her and turned to see Ian standing there behind her. He had tears in his eyes and Kate's heart broke.

"Ian," Kate started. "I am so sorry! This is all my fault!" Kate said. Ian nodded his head.

"You're right. It is your fault but you don't have time to feel sorry for yourself. You have to raise us and you have to do a good job and you have to fix what's happened," Ian said. Kate looked at him. Well that was a blunt way to put it. Kate backed away from him.

"Ian, I, I can't do this!" Kate said as she was backing away.

"You have no choice anymore Kate. You took us on and you have to finish it," Ian said without blinking an eyelid at how he was talking to his aunt.

"No Ian, I can't do this. I can't raise you! I am not your dad and I am certainly not you mum! She was the one who was good at this not me! She should be the one still here not me!" Kate said.

"You're right. I wish she was still here. I was she was here more than anything in the world. I give you up in a heartbeat to have her back. But I can't. I have you and I have to deal with this and so do you! You're meant to be a cop! You're not meant to fun away from this. From your family! That's the coward's way Kate and I never thought you were a coward!" Ian said. Kate let the dams break and the tears roll down her cheeks. Ian didn't care and he most likely wouldn't care about how much he was hurting his aunt so she turned and ran. There was nothing more she could do but run.

Kate Beckett, the badass homicide detective, was running because she was too scared to face reality.


	6. Chapter 6

_**When the Partnership Ends: Chapter Six**_

Castle woke up to the sound of Alexis talking on the phone to someone just outside his room. He sat up and walked out into the corridor when Alexis handed him his cell. He looked at the caller ID, _LANIE._

"Lanie?" he asked his voice sleepy.

"Castle, hey. I know that you've only just got out of bed because Alexis told me that but we need your help. Kate is missing. Ian said some stuff to her and he said that she turned and ran and we have no idea where she would have gone. Can you please help us find her?" Lanie asked.

"Oh god! Yeah sure! I have a feeling I know where she is. I'll have a look and then text you if she's there and if I've found her," Castle said before they exchanged goodbyes and Castle walked back into his room to get dressed. Alexis walked in and was sitting on his bed.

"Do you know where she is?" Alexis asked. Castle shrugged.

"I think so but I'm not too sure," Castle said as he grabbed his phone and keys and headed towards the front door. "I'll let you know if I find her." Alexis nodded his head and kissed her cheek. Alexis smiled and closed the door after him.

**CASKETT**

"Ian, do you even feel bad about what you said to her? What did you say to her?" Immy asked as she began her own interrogation on her 20yo cousin/brother.

"I told her it was her fault and she was being a coward," Ian said with a shrug and Immy looked at her brother wide eyed. She slapped Ian across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IAN! The most she has done with kids is a two week holiday and that was when Jordi and Jax were here with us! She's scared! How would you feel if you were in her shoes? Did you even think about that? She has lost her last sister and brother-in-law. She dropped everything for us and you just throw it all back in her face? Jordana would hate you for saying that and you know it! When we find her…if we ever find her, you have a lot of grovelling to do!" Immy said as she walked away from and back into Dakota's room.

Ian looked around and at the faces of the three people standing behind him. They had just witnessed what was going on and they were shocked at what they heard. Ryan looked at Esposito and they walked away. Lanie glared at Ian and then followed the boys.

"That boy has a hell of a lot to make up for!" Lanie said as she caught up to the boys. Ryan and Esposito nodded. They headed back to the office and decided to finish watching security footage from the restaurant. Lanie sat down and used Espo's code to tap into the hospital footage and watched the scene from earlier with Ian and Kate.

"You do realize that what you just did is illegal?" Esposito asked. Lanie nodded.

"I had to hear what he said and it's horrible. No wonder Kate ran. Kate never deserved any of this. She took them in because they had no one and then he treats her like shit!" Lanie said. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out.

_I got her._

That was all it said and Lanie showed the boys. Castle had found her.

**CASKETT**

Castle saw her sitting there and he stayed away before walking towards where she was sitting. He leaned against a tree just behind her and Kate could feel his presence. She turned her head slightly and took that as an invite and walked up and sat down next to her. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks and Castle couldn't help but think back to what he had said and done.

"He wished I had died instead of Jordi. He came out and said that. He said it was my fault and that I was a coward and he's right. Every single bit of it. If Jordi was still here, none of this would have happened. If I had died instead of her, Jax, Kendall and Violet would still be here. They would still be happy and still be a family. They don't need me. They've never needed me and for once I thought they did need me and then he throws it in my face," Kate said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Castle pulls her into his arms and she lays her head on his shoulder and lets the tears fall.

"I don't deserve them. I never deserved them and I was stupid to think that they even wanted to live with me. I should have let Ian do it all his way and then I wouldn't be in this mess. Dakota wouldn't be in a hospital fighting for her life. Immy wouldn't silently hate me and Ian wouldn't be verbally attacking me. Maybe I should have died. Maybe that drink was meant for me. Maybe I am the one that should be dying in that hospital but the only thing I know is that Jordana should be here looking after her kids not me," Kate said before she went silent.

Castle sighed. He didn't know what to say. What could he say to that? He just held her close and ran his fingers through her hair. He didn't know what to say but he knew that he had to just be there for her and let her off load her feelings. He held her and whispered soothing words into her ear trying to calm her down. That was after all, all he could do.

**CASKETT**

Kate and Castle walked slowly to the precinct. Kate wasn't ready to go back to the hospital and decided that she would look over the surveillance from the night that Dakota had been poisoned and Castle was sitting in his usual chair next to her desk. Both of them felt the same way…this, where they were and what they were doing…felt right.

"What are we looking for?" Castle asked.

"Just something out of the ordinary," Kate said. Castle nodded his head and they sat side by side watching the footage. After three hours they finally saw something out of the ordinary. The froze the frame and ran his face through facial recognition and then began the waiting game.

"Kate, are you okay?" Castle asked. Kate looked up at him.

"I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest because of what Ian said to me. I have the three of them and dad and that's all the family I have left. When he said that he wished that I was dead…" Kate said taking a deep breath.

"It hurt you beyond anything you could imagine," Castle finished. Kate looked over and nodded her head.

"Yeah," Kate said sadly. Castle nodded his head.

"Though I have never heard Alexis say that to me and I don't know what it feels like and I cannot even begin to imagine what it would feel like, I know that I would hurt if I ever heard Alexis say that to me," Castle said.

"Castle, can I ask you a question?" Kate asked. Castle nodded his head. "What are you still doing here? I mean, after all I did to you and all I said, you're still here."

"Kate, I was the one that hurt you and it wasn't until Alexis said that she had talked to you that it really hit home just how much I had hurt you. I didn't think about what I said and I certainly didn't think when I wrote the last Nikki Heat book but I'm trying to fix it now only I don't know how it's going to go," Castle said.

"To be honest, I only read the dedication. I never read the book," Kate said. castle nodded his head.

"To be honest, I'm glad you didn't read the book. I wrote it when I was hurt and I let my emotions pour out into the book and that's why it was so horrible," Castle said.

"Isn't it at the top of the best seller list?" Kate asked.

"Yeah but that's only because it's 'Nikki Heat'," Castle said. Kate rolled her eyes. There was the big ego she remembered. "Anyway the point is that if I could take it back, I would. I'd take it all back in a heartbeat, Kate. I'm so mad at myself for letting this ruin what we had," Castle said. Kate smiled. The pair was standing face to face now and they both started to lean in and just when they were about to kiss Kate's computer dinged.

Kate quickly pulled away and looked at the computer. The face of the waiter that delivered the drinks to their table had been identified. Kate wrote down his name and address and grabbed her coat and headed towards the elevator. Castle just stood there.

"Are you coming Castle?" Kate asked. Castle quickly ran towards the elevator and got in and smiled at Kate.

"Are we good?" Castle asked. Kate nodded her head.

"Yeah Castle. We're good," Kate said with a smile. Castle couldn't keep the grin off his face. Kate elbowed him in the chest. Castle turned and looked at Kate who was smiling. Castle laughed and shook his head. It was great to be back on the same team.

**CASKETT**

Immy looked up at the door when it opened and sighed when it wasn't Kate. She knew that she had been found but she hadn't returned to the hospital and it was scaring her. What if Kate had given up on them? What if they we're going to lose part of the only family they had left? If they did, she could guarantee that she would not be talking to Ian again.

There was a soft knock at the door and Immy looked up to see Castle standing at the door. She waved him in and looked at him hopefully. Castle gave her a smile and then glared at Ian who was sitting beside Dakota.

"Don't worry, I'm making him miserable!" Immy said glaring at Ian angrily.

"I just game by to drop this off for Dakota and give you this letter. I found Kate. She asked me to give this to you," Castle said handing Immy a letter with Kate's handwriting. Immy looked up at Castle.

"She's not leaving us is she? Because so help me if she is Ian…" Immy said turning to point at Ian. Castle smiled.

"No Immy just read the letter. That will explain a lot," Castle said. Immy looked at Castle.

"Do you know where she is?" Immy asked. Castle nodded.

"Yeah I know where she is," Castle said.

"Can you take me there? I wanna see and talk to her. I have a lot to make up for," Immy said. Castle nodded his head.

"Sure," Castle said as he walked out the door with Immy following behind him. He drove to the precinct and pushed the button for Kate's floor. Castle and Immy stepped out just as Kate stepped out of interrogation and Montgomery stepped out of observation.

"Kate," Immy said. Kate looked up at her niece.

"Immy, what are you doing here?" Kate asked. Immy raced over and wrapped her arms around Kate and she let her tears fall.

"I thought I had lost you too," Immy said simply. Kate kissed the top of Immy's head.

"You are never going to lose me Immy. We're family and we're all we have left," Kate said. Immy nodded her head into Kate's chest.

"Family," Immy said quietly. Kate smiled.

"Did he confess?" Castle asked Kate. Kate nodded her head.

"Yeah, said he was doing it for a bit of fun," Kate said.

"He picked the wrong table to mess with," Montgomery said. "Congratulations Kate. You found him."

"Thank-you Captain. I want to introduce you to my niece and now daughter, I guess you could say," Kate said with a smile as she looked down at Immy.

"Captain Roy Montgomery, this is Imogen Riley or Immy as she much prefers to be called," Kate said with a smile after receiving a glare from Immy for using her full name 'Imogen' which she hated.

"Hi Immy. Please, call me Montgomery or Roy. None of this Captain stuff," Montgomery said with a smile. Immy smiled and shook his hand.

"Hello," Immy said politely.

"How is your sister, Dakota right?" Montgomery asked. Immy nodded her head when he said the right name.

"She's…there's been no change. They say that by the end of today if there has been no change, that there is most likely not going to be a change," Immy said looking at the ground sadly. "And I don't know if I lose someone else."

"Well, Kate, what are you doing here? Get to the hospital and be with your family," Montgomery said. Kate nodded and grabbed her gun and coat.

"Thank-you Roy. For all your help today. It means a lot," Kate said as she gave her boss and mentor a very rare hug. He hugged her back all the same.

"And Castle," Kate said and Castle just shook her head.

"It was nothing Kate. Anything for you," he said with a smile. Kate gave him a hug.

"You still owe us a breakfast and coffee!" Kate said with a smile as she stepped into the elevator with Immy. Montgomery looked over at Castle.

"Everything seems good between you now," he said to Castle.

"Yeah. Everything is going back to how it should be," Castle said with a smile. He was right. It was how it was meant to be and he was going to make sure he didn't stuff it up again.

**A/N: So I am really sorry that this story is playing up. There are meant to be 6 chapters and I don't know why they are not going up. Also this is a A/U if you haven't already realized that and I will go over the characters so you know who they all are.**

**So…there's the usual…Kate, Castle, Esposito, Ryan, Montgomery, Lanie, Jim, Martha and Alexis**

**Then there is the ones I have made up.**

**The ones Kate is living with…Ian, Dakota and Imogen or Immy.**

**The ones that have died…Johanna, Jax, Jordana, Kendall, Violet and Immy's parents. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**When the Partnership Ends: Chapter Seven**_

Kate walked back in the hospital front doors with Immy by her side and they headed for Dakota's floor. Once they reached her floor Kate looked at Immy who squeezed Kate's hand in return.

"We need you Katie. Plain and simple," Immy said with a smile. Kate smiled and walked through Dakota's hospital doors. Ian looked up and didn't say a word. He had had enough torment from Immy about what he had said to Kate but he just couldn't bring himself to apologize until he knew that his little sister was going to be safe and sound. Kate walked in and sat down on the small couch near Dakota's bed.

"She found him Ian. She found the guy that did this," Immy said. Ian nodded his head but didn't say anything. Kate gave him a small sad smile and then picked up her book and began to read. A few hours later there was a knock at the door and Kate closed her book and looked up.

"Hi," Castle said as he stepped through the door with Alexis. "I know you said that you wanted breakfast but we thought that a decent tea was in order after the day you'd had," Castle said with a smile as Alexis held up two pizza boxes. Immy looked at Kate who had a smile on her face.

"Hey Castle, Alexis," Kate said with a smile. "Did you bring coffee?" Kate asked. Castle handed her a coffee cup and she smiled at him.

"Of course, just as you always take it," Castle said with a smile. Kate took a long sip and closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Castle," Kate said. They settled into the way they use to be. Ian even joined in the conversation and they just chatted about everything and anything. It wasn't until Alexis and Castle had left and that Ian had fallen asleep before Immy sat beside Kate and lay her head on her shoulder.

"What's up Immy?" Kate asked.

"What if Kota doesn't want to wake up? I mean what if she's there with Jordi and Jax, Kendall and Vi? Would she want to leave?" Immy asked. Kate wrapped her arms around Immy and pulled her close.

"She would be insane to want to leave you and Ian. She's strong and determined. She's a fighter Immy. A real strong one at that," Kate said.

"But if it was me…if I had just lost my mum, my dad, my brother and my baby sister, I'd want to stay with them," Immy said. Kate kissed her head.

"Sometimes no matter how much you want something, you have turn and walk away. You have to return to what you have left and remember what you had," Kate said with a kiss to Immy's head. Immy lay her head on Kate's chest and it wasn't long before Kate had the soft rhythmic breathing meaning that Immy had fallen asleep.

**CASKETT**

Dakota was sitting in between her mother and father with her baby sister Vi on her lap and Kendall sitting in front of her. She knew she was dreaming but it was dream that she never wanted to wake up from. She was with her lost family again.

"Sweetie, you have to leave. You have to go back to Ian and Immy," Jax said to his daughter stroking her hair. Dakota looked up at her dad and into his eyes. They were loving and caring but she could see the forcefulness and what he was saying.

"But Daddy, you're here. You're all here and I need you," Dakota said with a tear sliding down her cheek. Jordana brushed the tear away from her cheek. Dakota turned to look at her mum.

"You have us in your heart. We will always be with you in your heart and in spirit. Ian, Immy, Kate and your grandpa, they need you. They need you more than you need us," Jordana said.

"I need you to do something for me which means you have to return!" Kendall said looking at his little sister seriously. Dakota nodded her head.

"They haven't cleaned my dressing room out and I know that for a fact and I need you to go there and in the draws of my desks. There's something there for everyone and there is a box there for you, Immy and Ian. You need to give it to everyone and tell them that I love them and always will," Kendall said. Dakota nodded her head and let the tears fall down her cheeks. Kendall smiled at her and held her hand.

"Bye, bye Kota!" Violet said with a smile. Dakota kissed her head and held her close. She was never going to let her family go. They were right. Ian, Immy, Kate and Jim needed her more than she needed them. She gave each and every one of her family members a hug before she closed her eyes and returned to her awaiting body.

**CASKETT**

Alexis sat on the couch with her dad watching re-runs of FRIENDS. She was happy that her dad was happy. Castle closed his laptop and sat in on the counter and wrapped his arms around his daughter and smiled. Alexis looked up at her dad.

"Finished?" she asked. Castle nodded his head.

"Yep. Sent it to the publisher to and asked for it to be put through quickly so that I can give the first copy to Kate," Castle said. Alexis kissed her dad's cheek.

"I am so proud of you Dad," Alexis said as she snuggled into her dad. Rick smiled and kissed her head again. He didn't know what he would do without his family.

**CASKETT**

Immy was lying asleep on the little couch so Kate decided that it was the perfect time to talk to Ian about what she had been thinking about.

"Ian, let's talk outside," Kate said. Ian got up and walked out so Kate followed.

"What's up?" Ian asked without looking at Kate.

"I have been thinking about what you said to me and I have a suggestion. If you are not happy with how I am helping out with you and the girls than I want you to take them on. You're old enough to do so and you are obviously not happy with how I am doing it so maybe it is time you took some responsibility and took them on. You go back to Australia which is where you are clearly happier and raise them how you want because I am not going to be told how to do it and if you don't agree, than do it yourself. Call me if anything changes. I have paperwork to do," Kate said using her voice full of authority and walking off leaving Ian staring at her as she walked way.

Ian stood in shock. He had said some horrible things and now Kate was telling him to look after Dakota and Immy? He wasn't old enough to act like a father and he was still a kid at heart. He needed to apologize and apologize quickly.

He walked back into Dakota's room and sat down in his usual chair beside Dakota's bed and took her hand and let the tears fall. He never really had been able to break down since the accident that had claimed over half his family's life.

He missed his life in Australia. He missed his friends and his job. He missed the girl he was secretly crushing on. He missed their old house, the ones with all the memories. He missed his room and all the furniture in it. But the thing he was missing the most was his Mum, his Dad, his brother and his baby sister. He missed the family he had and he missed the way his family was.

He missed being able to kick a football with Kendall. He missed being able to joke around with Dakota and Immy and he missed teaching Violet things that he would always deny teaching her and he missed sharing their special Levi family moments.

**CASKETT**

Immy sat dumbfounded. She couldn't even bare to look at her cousin/brother although, after what he had just said…he was more like someone she didn't WANT to know. She had her fists clenched tight in balls by her side as she stood and began pacing around the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IAN!" Immy said as she stood and looked at her cousin.

"Kate's right! I can look after you and Dakota and then we can go back to Melbourne. You and Dakota can go back to playing netball and we can get back to our lives like they were before we left!" Ian said looking at Immy.

"Have you thought about this? Like really thought about it?" Immy asked. "What happens when the money runs out Ian? What are you going to do then? Jordana and Jax, their money isn't going to last forever and what happens when Kendall's runs out? The money isn't going to last Ian! You have to pay the rates and power bill…and food! Ian, this is insane!" Immy said. Ian shook his head.

"I have a job back there. I can see them and get it back. It pays enough and we would be able to survive," Ian said. Immy shook her head.

"NO IAN! You are INSANE! Kate, Kate loves us and she took us in. She is family and quite frankly, she's acting more like family than what you are! She is caring about what Dakota and I want and all you are caring about is what you want!" Immy said.

"What is that meant to mean?" Ian asked.

"I don't want to leave! I like being here with Kate! I like the idea of a fresh start. I don't want to go back and live in that house full of their memories! I want to make new memories with Kate and Dakota and everyone here and its fine for you to want to go back to Australia but I want to stay here, with Kate," Immy said before she turned away from him.

"What is going on?" A small voice asked from behind Immy and Ian and Immy instantly turned to where the voice had come from.

"DAKOTA!" They both screamed as they ran towards her and carefully wrapped their arms around her in a hug. She was awake and they couldn't be happier.


	8. Chapter 8

_**When the Partnership Ends: Chapter Eight**_

Kate ran into the hospital and into Dakota's room. She was sitting up with a smile on her face and it was the smile that Kate loved. She smiled and walked over to her niece and wrapped her arms around the young girl. She kissed her head and Dakota returned and kissed her cheek.

"I am so glad you are okay," Kate said to Dakota, holding her close. "I thought I had lost and if I had, I have no idea what I would have done and how I would have tried to help Ian and Immy through that."

"I would never have left you Katie. I had some people, push me in the right direction," Dakota said with a shrug. Kate kissed her head again and Dakota yawned.

"Go to sleep Dakota, you look like you need it," Kate said as she stood up. "We'll be here when you wake."

**CASKETT**

Ian was standing outside the hospital thinking about everything he missed back in Australia. He was doing a mental Pro's and Con's list in his head and so far, there wasn't too much holding him in New York apart from Dakota and Immy. He sighed. Did he really want to leave his sister and cousin? Even though he was mad at Kate, did he really want to leave her?

"You're thinking about leaving. I can tell," Immy said from behind him. Ian nodded his head but kept looking out into the green gardens around the hospital.

"We can't stop you leaving but I just want you to know that I'm not leaving and I don't think Dakota will either," Immy said. Ian shrugged.

"I know but for all we know Dakota could be off going to the Boarding School Academy she applied for last year. The acceptances come through tomorrow and if she get's accepted into that then I think she'll go," Ian said. Immy shrugged.

"That doesn't matter though. I still want to stay here with Kate. I love you and I love Kota but personally, I need to have Kate. I'm still 15 and still have a lot of growing up to do and I am going to need a woman for most of that and I guess I, I don't even know why but I feel like I need to be here with her," Immy said.

"But I don't. I feel like I need to back where I am comfortable and that's not here. I feel like I need to be back in Melbourne. Back where I know," Ian said. Immy nodded her head.

"It's a big decision and you don't need to know straight away so just relax for a bit and think about it," Immy said as she patted her shoulder and headed back into the hospital. Ian sighed. Immy was right. He just needed to relax and the answer would come to him.

**CASKETT**

_Kota is awake._

They were all sitting in the break room when the text from Kate came through and they all smile. They were so glad that Dakota was awake and that Kate could relax a little bit more and not be so uptight and tense. Castle walked over and grabbed another cup of coffee.

"Well, that is great news!" He said with a smile.

"Now Becks doesn't have to worry as much!" Esposito said with a grin.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad new but it doesn't mean that everything is good. Dakota could go to sleep and never wake up. That happens a lot of times with Anthrax patients," Lanie said.

"Well, just don't tell Kate and pray that that isn't going to happen to Dakota," Ryan said with a shrug. Espo and Castle nodded their heads in agreement. Kate really didn't need something like that to happen after everything she had been through.

**CASKETT**

A week and a half had passed and Dakota had been released a few days earlier. Kate was sitting on the couch with Dakota when Ian came in with a letter. He smiled and handed it to Dakota.

"Hey Dak! Your letter from that school you applied for," Ian said. Dakota sat up and took the letter from her brother. With everything that had happened she had totally forgot about the netball academy she had applied for back in Melbourne.

"Wow, I totally forgot about this!" Dakota said as she looked over the envelope. Kate nudged her with a smile Dakota sighed. She opened the letter and read over it.

"So…" Immy asked who was sitting on the coffee table.

"I got in," Dakota said. "If I want to go then I have to be there by next Thursday," Dakota said. Kate looked at her.

"Kota, that's 8 days away!" Kate said. Dakota nodded her head. "Do you want to go?"

"I feel like I should. It was really important to Mum," Dakota said. Kate nodded her head.

"It's up to you Dakie. We're not going to make you go one way or another. It's the same with you Ian. I know you've been thinking about it," Kate said.

"Maybe we could go back and if we don't like it, are we welcome back here?" Ian asked. Kate nodded her head.

"You will always be welcomed here," Kate said. Ian smiled and gave her a hug. He was glad to know there were no hard feelings between the pair.

**CASKETT**

It had been a week and a half and everything had changed again. It was none just Kate and Immy in New York and it had been just a few days since Ian and Dakota had bid goodbye to Kate and Immy and they had flown back to NY.

Kate walked into the house and heard music coming from Immy's new room. Kate walked towards the door and listen to the song that was playing.

_**Shut the door, turn the light off  
>I wanna be with you<br>I wanna feel your love  
>I wanna lay beside you<br>I cannot hide this even though I try**_

_**Heart beats harder  
>Time escapes me<br>Trembling hands touch skin  
>It makes this harder<br>And the tears stream down my face**_

Kate opened Immy's door and saw her sitting on her window seat with tears streaming down her cheeks. Kate walked over and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. Immy leaned into her Aunt and without saying a word placed her head on Kate's chest._****_

_**If we could only have this life for one more day  
>If we could only turn back time<strong>_

_**You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<br>My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today**_

_**Close the door  
>Throw the key<br>Don't wanna be reminded  
>Don't wanna be seen<br>Don't wanna be without you  
>My judgement is clouded<br>Like tonight's sky**_

_**Hands are silent  
>Voice is numb<br>Try to scream out my lungs  
>But it makes this harder<br>And the tears stream down my face**_

_**If we could only have this life for one more day  
>If we could only turn back time<strong>_

_**You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<br>My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today**_

_**Flashes left in my mind  
>Going back to the time<br>Playing games in the street  
>Kicking balls with my feet<br>Dancing on with my toes  
>Standing close to the edge<br>There's a pile of my clothes  
>At the end of your bed<br>As I feel myself fall  
>Make a joke of it all<strong>_

_**You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<br>My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today**_

_**You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<br>My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today**_

The song finished and Kate looked down at Immy holding her tight. Immy had drifted off to sleep some time during the song. Kate carefully picked her up and carried her over to her own bed. She laid her down and pulled one Immy's blankets up and kissed her head before slowly closing the door and quietly slipping out and back into the kitchen to start making tea.

Immy woke up half an hour later and walked out into the kitchen. Kate was still making parts of their tea so Immy sat down at the breakfast bar and watched as Kate was she moved around the kitchen making their pasta. Kate knew that she had to wait till Immy was ready to talk and not to push the subject so she just continued to make the pasta and salads.

"I miss them but I don't want to be in Australia with them. It's harder for me. I mean I've lost more than them and even though they weren't my mum, dad, brother or sister…they were what I had though," Immy said. "I was closest to Kendall and now he's gone, I feel like, I feel like a part of me is missing and I haven't really had time to cry over it with everything that's happened and now that I do have time, it hurts more because it just hits you."

"Oh Immy," Kate said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her niece. She knew that it was going to sink in and hit her sometime and it had already hit Ian when Dakota was in the hospital and it had hit Dakota the day before they flew back to Melbourne so she known it was coming.

"I miss him and I just want him back! Why did it have to be him? He was the one that was the most accepting and now he's gone and it just, it doesn't feel right! I don't even know how to explain it! It just doesn't feel like he's gone," Immy said as she fiddled with her hands. Kate took her hands and looked into Immy's eyes.

"Kendall is always going to be in your heart. He' going to hold a special in your heart and that place, is never going to taken by anyone else. That place, is reserved especially for Kendall," Kate said as she placed a hand over Immy's heart.

"I love you Kate," Immy said as she hugged her aunt. She was glad to still have her in her life.

"What is that smell?" Immy asked pulling away. Kate's eyes widened.

"THE PASTA!" Kate said as she ran over to where the pot of pasta had boiled over and the pasta was turning black.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to go out for dinner tonight…" Kate said looking at the pasta. Immy smiled.

"Looks like we're going to need some cooking lessons," Immy said with a laugh.

"No way! I am a good cook. I just got distracted!" Kate said. Immy rolled her eyes and Kate laughed. She was going to make the most of having Immy around. She missed her sisters and Immy seemed to be a pretty good combination of them both.

**CASKETT**

Immy stood in-between Logan and James with a balloon in her hand. They had all been invited to Los Angeles to be involved in a Big Time Rush goodbye to Kendall. Kate and Immy had replied with a yes instantly but Ian and Dakota had said no as it was too much for them.

The final goodbye was simple but at the same time, amazing. They all had a balloon, all his family and close friends and were going to release them with little messages they had wrote to him. Kate had elected to stay off the stage and stood with one Richard Castle who had decided that he wanted in on this whole deal and had flown to be with Kate and Immy.

Immy looked at Kate who was in the front row of the audience. Kate smiled and nodded her head. Immy smiled back and then looked at the balloon in her hand. The countdown had begun. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! The boys, Immy and the rest of the cast and his close friends let their balloons go and Immy let a tear slide down her cheek as she whispered, 'I love you Kendall!' James and Logan each wrapped an arm around her and Carlos joined them as they had a group hug.

"He would be so proud of you Immy. He really would," Carlos said as they pulled apart. Immy smiled and thanked him before turning and walking off the stage to where Kate and Castle were standing side by side. She and Kate were family. No matter what, Immy knew she was going to stick by Kate no matter what and Kate knew she was going to whatever she could to make sure Immy was always going to be safe.

**A/N: So that's it folks. There is going to be a squeal which I am writing now. I know it wasn't really about Castle and Kate much but the next one is going to go into their relationships and it's going to have a lot of Immy and Alexis meddling involved as well as Espo, Ryan and Lanie.**


End file.
